In theory, a beacon receiver may receive infinite beacons simultaneously, but this is not the case in actual application. When a large number of beacons (for example, a plurality of mobile devices and/or a plurality of wearable devices) are transmitted simultaneously in an area, the receiver, such as a wireless access point device, will randomly lose some beacons or receive the same beacons repeatedly. Therefore, a wireless communication system and transmission method thereof is needed to decrease the instances of beacons being lost or repeatedly received.